


Skittle

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe has a business dinner/meeting and brings a frustated Rachel along
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Skittle

All my signals go unnoticed, as I spell out a giant "fuck you" on my plate with all those pieces of broccoli, There are so many greens on my plate, it's rediculous.  
The woman sitting next to me, who was introduced to me as some big boss guy's wife, I didn't really care for her name at that point, tuns to me, I think she saw it or maybe she didn't, because now she is trying to smalltalk the shit out of me and I'm trying to listen, I really do, except that I don't, and so I can't but lean in and whisper to her, interuppting her midsentence, "Do you think, she is wearing a bra?" I point at Chloe, sitting across the table, talking business with some dudes I don't know. She doesn't hear me. Great.  
  
"Excuse me?", oh boss' wife is confused. You heard me, bitch.  
"I didn't watch her getting dressed this morning, I love that she is wearing a white blouse, she almost never does, and damn, I think she looks hot as hella, don't you think?"  
Boss wifey smiles at me, she is so uncomfortable right now, I can tell. She is letting me know, she isn't sure, before she turns to those other fuckers on the table.  
Finally. Shut the hell up, so I can actually process what the frick happened.  
  
  
We are dining in a fancy garden, behind Chloe's boss's house. She was nervous and she dressed up extra nice, because she hopes to leave here (as quickly as possible) with a new job in a better position with more moneeeeey of course and all I can do is eye her. From across the table, I am picturing how nice her tits feel and how I want to suck her pierced nipples, and damn it, I just want to reach past the pepper shaker and give it a go.  
  
Her excitement is hidden behind those clothes, I know it baby! You know why? Because this morning, Chloe Price herself sat on our bed and told me to roll up my stockings over and over and over again. Those little shitlings of fabric somehow hold a special place in her heart... or pants.  
I am like a little child, that can't just sit on it's ass and eat and be quiet.  
  
I want to go back into the house, it's huge, I want to count the bathrooms, the beds, guest-rooms?  
We won't be needing a bed or a chair or a something, if there is a wall or a floor, I can show you, why you should hire her.  
I'll make you hear, how reliable, creative and flexible my Chloe is.  
  
Now she is laughing, I didn't listen, so I don't get the joke, but it's her real laugh, so it must have been funny.  
Fuck me! I eat another piece of broccoli, fuck broccoli, I wanna eat my girlfriend, now.  
I wanna march into this fucking house, find a sofa and rip off my stockings, I wanna push one into her mouth and use the other as blindfold.  
I want to crush her face with my naked thighs and rub myself on her and damn it, why is there still so much broccoli?  
I eat another piece.  
The "fuck you" slowly turns into something else, I don't want that, I want Chloe to see my plate and understand the message and go look for an empty hallway, a swimming pool, a garage, a WC, a something, where she can take off her suspenders, tie my wrists to the fucking door frame and let her tongue wander along my middle, have her catch my silver strings of happiness.  
  
  
I am sweating. Eating is a lot of hard work, you know what else is hard work?  
Penetration. Oh yeah, I use my fingers.  
To eat another piece of broccoli.  
I think I hate broccoli. I don't swallow.  
I also don't spit. I am a lady, I like the taste.  
I want Chloe to taste me. Right now.  
Eat my pink skittle, taste the rainbow.  
  
I laugh at that, harder than I wanted to and everyone is looking at me for a sec. Shit.  
And even more shit, because now, a number is thrown in the room. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidyyyfuuuck!  
They are talking salary, this is going to take forever.  
  
I eat a frustrated fork full of broccoli and hate my life. But just for a second.  
I can do this. You want something, you take it into your own hands, I always had to live by that philosophy.  
I put my utensils down and get up. Eyes are following me.  
I don't give a damn, juice is running down my legs, I want a witness yes, but none of these people. I want _my_ girl to watch me.  
  
  
Walking through this mansion is insane and boy, they have a home entertainment movie theater.  
I take a seat in the dark, lean back, make myself comfortable and slowly, very carefully, pull up my dress.  
I'm thinking about Chloe... about Chloe and myself, dancing, on top of each other, kissing her in the rain, her rubbing me... with broccoli, WHAT?? No, dafaq!  
Again, I close my eyes,... sunset, oh yeah, better, Chloe and myself on the hood of her truck, she turns to me and goes...  
  
  
"Rachel?"  
My hands stop moving, my eyes are gulping out. FUCK!  
"Oh. Chloe...I-"   
"I got the job", she laughs and locks the door of the home theater, then turns around to me with a big smile on her face. I send it right back at her.  
"Congrats, you deserve it."  
  
  
Chloe walks over to me, taking her time, watching me. Just like I wanted her to.  
"Wanna celebrate?" she takes my hand off where it just had been busy and sucks on my finger tips.  
And then she smiles even bigger and starts taking off her suspenders, before getting down on her knees, right between my legs, looking for a rainbow, finding my skittle.


End file.
